Coup de gueule de Molly
by Atsamy
Summary: OneShot. Quelques phrases, qu'elles soient écrites dans un journal, murmurées dans un oreiller, ou simplement pensées dans une prière. Par Molly Hooper.


**Bonjour !**

**Je sais, je sais ! Je dois travailler sur mon autre fiction. Mais lorsque j'ai ouvert un document texte dans le train, c'est ce OneShot qui est sorti. C'était inattendu. **

**Voici un petit OneShot à propos d'un des personnages de la série qui me touchent le plus.**

**En tout, cas, bonne lecture, je suppose.**

* * *

><p>… Je n'ai jamais rien demandé !<p>

Sherlock Holmes est entré dans ma vie comme il entre partout, avec un air hautain et son col relevé, et je n'avais pas demandé à l'y voir. Il est parti puis revenu, et revenu, et je n'ai rien compris. Je n'avais pas demandé à tomber amoureuse, vous savez.

Au début je ne tentais rien du tout. Je n'osais pas. Et quand j'ai commencé à essayer, il était tantôt désagréable, tantôt réceptif à mes efforts uniquement pour obtenir quelque chose de moi, comme des... bouts de corps humains de la morgue. Et quand vous êtes amoureuse de Sherlock Holmes, et que vous savez que vous pouvez attirer son attention en lui étant utile, eh bien, vous le faites.

Je sais que le reste de mes collègues pensaient que je ne me rendais pas compte que Sherlock m'utilisait, me faisait des sourires pour obtenir des services de ma part quand il en avait besoin. La vérité, c'est que je le laissais faire. Je savais déjà, quelque part, que je ne finirais jamais par me faire aimer de lui, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. S'il fallait cela pour qu'il fasse attention à moi, alors... Soit.

Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un en a toujours quelque chose à faire, mais des années de dépression découlent de tout ça. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire, exactement ? J'essayais de fréquenter des garçons. Mais être amoureuse, c'est un peu comme être enfermée. On est toujours libre en actes, mais ça nous rattrape toujours à un moment pour nous rappeler ce qu'il en est. Et on se retrouve encore toute seule.

Je suis même sortie avec Jim Moriarty, sans le savoir. J'ai pleuré des jours. Je me suis sentie bête. Mais tellement, tellement bête. Tout était à propos de Sherlock, là encore. J'avais juste essayé et échoué une fois de plus.

...

Mais ce que je ne supporte pas, ce sont les murmures. Ils me rendent folle, au sens littéral.

« Elle est idiote, elle devrait laisser tomber. »

J'essaie...

« Elle ne voit pas qu'il l'utilise ? Elle en est presque pénible... »

Je le sais...

« Elle ne comprend pas qu'elle est insignifiante ? »

Je sais !

Mais le pire, c'est lorsque j'ai entendu parler deux de mes collègues de la morgue, à la pause, sans qu'elles sachent que je suis là. Au début, lorsque l'une a dit « Je crois que Greg Lestrade, tu sais, l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard, l'aime bien, enfin il me semble », je n'avais pas tout de suite compris qu'elles parlaient de moi. J'ai compris quand l'autre a répondu : « Il mérite quand même mieux que la poupée brisée de Sherlock Holmes ! »

J'ai presque arrêté de respirer.

Ç'avait été une semaine chargée, j'avais oublié de manger les trente dernières heures et j'avais mal dormi, et j'ai eu la tête qui tournait. Presque envie de vomir. La fin de la journée a été très longue. Lorsque je suis rentrée, j'ai noirci toute une page blanche de la même phrase.

« je ne suis pas une poupée brisée je ne suis pas une poupée brisée je ne suis pas une poupée brisée je ne suis pas une poupée brisée je ne suis pas une poupée brisée je ne suis pas une poupée brisée je ne suis pas une poupée brisée je ne suis pas une poupée brisée je ne suis pas une poupée brisée je ne suis pas une poupée brisée je ne suis pas une poupée brisée je ne suis pas une poupée brisée je ne suis pas une poupée brisée je ne suis pas une poupée brisée je ne suis pas une poupée brisée je ne suis pas une poupée brisée je ne suis pas une poupée brisée je ne suis pas une poupée brisée je ne suis pas une poupée brisée je ne suis pas une »

Je ne suis pas une poupée, je suis une femme, une personne. Et je ne suis pas brisée, je suis amoureuse. Je suis plutôt enfermée. Enfermée mais entière. Si j'étais libre, je serais mille fois plus que ce que je suis maintenant. Mais je ne suis pas brisée...

Est-ce qu'à chaque fois que vous aimez quelqu'un, et qu'il vous rejette, il vous casse ? Comment est-ce que ça marche ? Plus vous êtes cassée, et moins vous méritez les hommes ? COMMENT EST-CE QUE C'EST CENSÉ MARCHER ?

Je ne m'étais même pas posé la question de... mériter quelqu'un d'autre. J'aimerais, j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup être amoureuse de Greg Lestrade, même si c'est pour que ça se solde par un échec. Greg ne s'amuserait pas à me repousser pour me rappeler dès qu'il aurait besoin de moi, et me repousser à nouveau comme une sorte d'objet. Je souhaite que tout s'arrange avec sa femme, il le mérite.

Mais eux. Les gens. Qui me croient incapable d'être intéressante. Ils ne savent pas. Ils n'ont pas à essayer d'endurer ça, pour de vrai. J'ai l'air pitoyable, et je le sais, je le SAIS ! Je suis pitoyable d'être amoureuse, mais chacun d'entre eux, tout formidables qu'ils sont, seraient tout aussi pitoyables que moi, dans les mêmes conditions.

Je les hais. Ils ne le savent pas, mais je les hais, je hais cette masse bête de personnes qui ne comprennent pas. Pourtant, ils sont tout aussi fascinés que moi par Sherlock Holmes, même s'ils ne sont pas amoureux, même si certains d'entre eux le détestent. Et puis je ne suis pas si faible que ça ! On parle de suicides d'amour, à la télé et sur internet, et ce n'est pas quoi qui ferais quelque chose comme ça, je fais réellement tous les efforts du monde pour échapper à tout ça. Je ne veux attiser la pitié de personne, mais arrêtez. Arrêtez de parler de ça comme si c'était simple et naturel.

...

Et après, Sherlock Holmes a simulé sa propre mort, grâce à moi. Il a disparu, et j'ai eu l'impression de me libérer peu à peu, après ça. Il était parti, il me laissait tranquille. Pour la première fois, ça allait bien avec quelqu'un, avec Tom. Et puis il est revenu, avec le même visage magnifique et le col de son manteau relevé, et ça n'a plus été entre nous. Sherlock Holmes m'isole et m'enferme, et brise tout ce à quoi je m'attache, sauf lui-même. Mettons que c'est déjà ça.

Vous savez, il n'y a qu'une chose que j'aie plus souhaité dans ma vie que l'amour de Sherlock Holmes, et c'est pouvoir cesser de lui donner le mien.

Je voudrais que tout ça s'arrête.

Mon Dieu, je vous en prie, faites que ça s'arrête.

Je t'aime mais disparais, disparais de moi, disparais de ma vie, je t'aime, je t'aime mais disparais, disparais, disparais …

* * *

><p><strong>... Voilà. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. J'ai mis une grande partie de moi-même dans ce tout petit texte. <strong>

**Je tiens à mentionner Stromae, dont la chanson "Formidable" m'a indirectement inspiré ce One Shot.**


End file.
